hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Arnfinn Lycke
Før serien Arnfinn Lycke er sønn av fiskeren Toralf Lycke, og vokser opp sammen med broren Bjørn. Da han er 25 år gammel treffer han Ragnhild Røed, som han senere gifter seg med. Det er magre tider for familien, og Arnfinn overtaler broren til å senke en fiskebåt for å motta forsikringspenger. Under operasjonen drukner imidlertid Bjørn, og Arnfinn og Ragnhild ser seg nødt til å adoptere nevøen Tom etter at Bjørns enke begår selvmord. Tom er bare noen få måneder gammel når dette skjer, og vokser opp i den tro at Arnfinn og Ragnhild er hans biologiske foreldre. Pengene fra forsikringssvindelen mottar han allikevel, og han bruker dem til å grunnlegge selskapet Fiske-Lycke. Selskapet oppnår stor suksess og gjør han til en av Norges rikeste menn. På tross av de vellykkede forretningene er ikke forholdet til faren spesielt godt. I serien thumb|Arnfinn bak kontorpulten i [[Arnfinns kontorleilighet|leiligheten sin. Foto: TV 2]] Konen Ragnhild blir i 2010 kontaktet av sin familie på morssiden, Anker-Hansen-familien, som hittil ikke har kjent til hennes eksistens. Under gjenforeningsmiddagen bryter det imidlertid ut en brann, og Ragnhild omkommer. At Ragnhilds eksistens ble kjent for familien oppfylte en klausul i testamentet til familiekonsernets grunnlegger, noe som gjorde at Ragnhild blant annet ville arvet 17 % av aksjene i Anker-Hansen konsernet dersom hun var i live. Fordi Ragnhild nå er død overtar Arnfinn disse aksjene. Arnfinn har et anstrengt forhold til Tom, blant annet fordi fiskeriselskapet hans bidrar til overfiske, noe Tom er sterkt imot. Tom går drastisk til verks, og sammen med miljøvernorganisasjonen Save the Ocean saboterer han en av farens trålere, noe som fører til et milliontap for Fiske-Lycke. Etter at en ukjent kilde tipset politiet om hvem som sto bak, havner Tom i fengsel, og selv om Arnfinn sverger på at det ikke var han som anmeldte sønnen, velger Tom å ikke tro på dette. Tom unngår riktignok fengselsstraff, men forholdet deres forblir svekket. Det året vinner Arnfinn Sam Freyde-prisen for tiårets forretningsmann 2000-2010. Under prisutdelingen offentliggjør han at på grunn av sønnens engasjement innen miljøvern har han tenkt til å trekke seg ut av fiskeriindustrien, og heller konsentrere seg om hotelldrift og Anker-Hansen konsernet. Faren kommer også på prisutdelingen, og tonen mellom ham og Arnfinn blir med ett bedre. Tom setter også pris på at faren gjør alt dette for ham, og også de forsones. Jobben i konsernet gjør at han blir kjent med flere av ledelsesmedlemmene, blant annet Juni Anker-Hansen og Cathrine Hove Rosenkrantz. Arnfinn får følelser for dem begge, men fordi Juni ikke ser ut til å gjengjelde følelsene, er det Cathrine han ender opp med. Etter at Cathrine har flyttet inn hos ham, skjønner han imidlertid at han og Juni deler noe spesielt, men før han rekker å ta en prat med Cathrine og avslutte forholdet annonserer hun at hun venter hans barn. [[Fil:Toralf dør.png|thumb|Arnfinn (t.v.) ved Toralf når han dør. Foto: TV 2]] Dette tvinger Arnfinn til å ta et oppgjør med skjebnen, og han frir til Cathrine. Rundt juletider det året blir det oppdaget av Toralf har en svulst på hjernen; han har ikke lenge igjen å leve. Før han sovner inn, avslører han for Tom at Arnfinn og Ragnhild ikke er hans virkelige foreldre, og Tom blir rasende. Det blir en prøvende tid for dem begge, men Tom aksepterer til slutt situasjonen. [[Fil:Cathrine føder.jpg|thumb|Arnfinn (t.h.) ved Cathrine under fødselen. Foto: TV 2]] Tiden kommer endelig for Cathrines fødsel. Hun føder dem en liten datter de kaller Cecilia etter Cathrines avdøde søster. Da dagen er kommet for bryllupet, får Pelle svar på farskapstesten han har fått utført på Cecilia, og den viser at Cecilia er hans datter og ikke Arnfinns. Arnfinn nekter dermed å gifte seg med Cathrine. [[Fil:Arnfinn får hjerteflimmeranfall.png|thumb|Arnfinns første hjerteflimmeranfall. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Arnfinn får hjerteflimmeranfall 2.png|thumb|Juni og Arnfinn under hans første hjerteflimmeranfall. Foto: TV 2]] Senere samme år innleder Arnfinn et forhold med Juni Anker-Hansen, og kort tid etter spør han henne om hun vil flytte inn hos ham. Hun vil tenke på det, men etter flere konflikter rundt konsernets videre drift blir flytteplanene lagt på is. Under generalforsamlingen i starten av 2012 blir Arnfinn valgt til ny konsernsjef etter å ha inngått en avtale som innebærer at Jens August Anker-Hansen overtar som styreleder. Han foreslår etter dette en revitalisering av konsernet, og da starte med Hotel Cæsar. Noe av det første som skjer gjennom revitaliseringen, er at hotellet får ny logo og nytt slagord, og Eva Rosenkrantz og Jens August legger frem forslag om omfattende ombygning av Hotel Cæsar. Arnfinn mener dette er noe man absolutt bør vurdere, mens Juni er svært skeptisk. Senere får Arnfinn et hjerteflimmeranfall underveis i en krangel med Juni, og han blir innlagt på Rikshospitalet. Juni forteller Monica Nyman at han ligger på sykehus. Monica har alt i en tid hatt et godt øye til Arnfinn, og kommer på sykebesøk. Dette opprører Arnfinn, og når han krangler med Juni om dette, får han et nytt anfall. Han får så beskjed om at det beste er om han foretar en operasjon, men han får samtidig beskjed om at denne operasjonen har tre års ventetid. På Rikshospitalet deler han rom med Kåre Holter, som forteller om en slektning av ham som tok denne operasjonen i Danmark. Også Monica forteller om en tidligere kollega som tok operasjonen i Danmark. Etter å ha hørt dette bestemmer Arnfinn seg for å dra til Danmark med en gang, til tross for at Juni mener han bør komme seg etter anfallene først. Som en følge av dette utarbeider Arnfinn et forslag om at Anker-Hansen konsernet bygger et hjertesenter i stedet for Byen i byen. Etter dette blir det på nytt snakk om å flytte sammen, og dette ender med at Arnfinn flytter inn hos Juni. Kun kort tid etter ankommer Junis barnebarn Sol og Måne fra India, og også de flytter inn hos Juni. Dette er noe Arnfinn ikke har særlig sans for, og ber Tom om å la dem flytte inn sammen med ham i Arnfinns gamle leilighet (som Tom har overtatt). Tom går med på dette, og Arnfinn og Juni er igjen alene i leiligheten. Da det blir oppdaget at Sol og Tom har hatt et forhold ønsker Juni at barnebarna flytter tilbake hos henne. Sol velger å reise til Goa etter dette, og Juni godtar at Måne bor hos Tom. Når Tom får tilbud om å dra tilbake til Afghanistan, gir Arnfinn ham tilbud om å jobbe med hjertesenteret for å få Tom til å bli. Det viser seg at konsernet ikke lenger kan jobbe med to prosjekter samtidlig, og det blir avholdt generalforsamling. På generalforsamlingen velger Juni å støtte familien ved å stemme på Byen i byen. Tom drar deretter til Afghanistan, hvor han blir skutt og drept, og Arnfinn sliter med tapet. Forholdet med Juni, som allerede skrantet, blir ytterligere forverret: Siden det var Junis stemme som stanset hjertesenteret Tom skulle ha arbeidet med, blir hun på en måte indirekte ansvarlig for at han dro til Afghanistan og døde der. Arnfinn gjør det slutt med henne. Han blir kort tid etter sammen med Monica, og hun flytter inn hos ham. En tid etter dette ønsker han seg ut av konsernet, og mottar flere hoteller i bytte for aksjene sine. Disse bruker han til å starte opp Lycke-Hotels og ansetter Storm Anker-Hansen som prosjektleder. Da Anker-Hansen konsernet ble slått konkurs, kjøpte han opp flere av hotellene deres. Han gjør det samtidig slutt med Monica da han innser hva slags menneske hun er etter at hun medvirker til å slå Anker-Hansen konsernet konkurs. Etter dette har han full fokus på driften av Lycke Hotels, men kommer inn i en ny sørgeperiode etter tapet av broren. Han velger å gå til psykolog for å snakke ut om broren. Jens August greier å finne ut sannheten. I kulissene setter han i gang et kynisk spill for å gjøre Arnfinns psykiske problemer verre, og klarer til slutt å få ham innlagt på psykiatrisk avdeling. Jens August overter driften av Lycke Hotels og leiligheten Arnfinn disponerer. Arnfinn kommer senere noe til hektene, og lover hevn over Jens August. Etter å ha deltatt i bryllupet til Eva og Anish Singh, som ender i en forferdelig eksplosjon, har Arnfinn status som savnet. Samtidig overtar Albert Lunde leiligheten til Arnfinn, og flytter inn sammen med Mie Andersen. Mie er skeptisk til å bo der, ettersom Arnfinn fortsatt kun er savnet. Arnfinn viser seg å være å live, og etter en tid med hvile og meditasjon dukker han opp igjen på hotellet. Han hevder å ha funnet Gud, og fremstår mer rolig og dyptenkt enn før. Angivelig bærer han heller ikke på noe nag mot Jens August, og går faktisk inn som investor i hans prosjekt Anker Island. Før han gjør det, har han imidlertid vært på Jena Augusts kontor om natten og avfotografert noen viktige tekniske planer. Dermed spiller han egentlig ikke med åpne kort overfor sin forretningspartner. Han stiller også som krav at Jens August skal stå personlig økonomisk ansvarlig for prosjektet, noe som kan antyde at Arnfinn på sikt planlegger å ruinere ham. Da Home At Sea dukker opp som et konkurrerende konsept til Anker Island, mistenker Jens August industrispionasje og får alle de ansattes PC'er kontrollert. Arnfinn får imidlertid nyss om hva som foregår, og renser sin PC for kompromitterende filer før han leverer den inn til undersøkelse. Da Home At Sea blir formelt presentert, med samme tekniske løsning som Anker Island er basert på, er Jens August sjokkert over å se at Arnfinn står opp som eieren. Det viser seg også at Arnfinn har også sikret seg eierskap i det indiske firmaet som er det eneste i verden som produserer vitale deler til konstruksjonen. Det virker som om Arnfinn har klart å stjele Jens Augusts prosjekt, men han blir overlistet av Eva Rosenkrantz, som ved hjelp av Harshad Kapoor koordinerer alle småaksjonærene i det indiske firmaet: Arnfinn var hovedaksjonær, men hadde ikke aksjemajoriteten. Det er uklart om Arnfinn etter dette skrinlegger Home At Sea, eller fremdeles håper å gjennomføre prosjektet parallelt med Anker Island. Han deltar, til Jens Augusts irritasjon, på et styremøte for Anker Island (der han tross alt fremdeles er en hovedinvestor og styremedlem). I de følgende månedene fortsetter Arnfinn å dukke opp på styremøtene, men uten å gjøre særlig mye av seg. Etter at Albert Lunde drar til India og gir sin (eks-)kone Birte Lillevik fullmakt til å stemme på hans vegne, blir "Bitten" en del av styret, og hun fatter etter hvert interesse for Arnfinn. Den svært så frigjorte Bitten nærmest valser over Arnfinn og får ham med på ganske kinky sex, noe hun også tar bilder av. Hun opptrer som den dominerende i forholdet, og begynner etter hvert å slå frempå om at hun og Arnfinn bør gifte seg. Før Arnfinn vet ordet av det, er han blitt utnevnt til Bittens forlovede, og hun er i full gang med å planlegge bryllupet de skal ha. Arnfinn forsøker å avvise Bitten, og en gang setter han seg ned med bibelen og ber tilsynelatende om styrke til å motstå den fristelsen hun representerer (en scene som bekrefter at hans nye religiøsitet etter eksplosjonen var i alle fall delvis oppriktig). Men Bittens aggressive tilnærmelser overvinner igjen Arnfinns viljestyrke. Bitten sprer nyheten om "forlovelsen", og Arnfinn blir frustrert når folk begynner å gratulere ham. Han forsøker endelig å sette foten ned for alvor, men Bitten bare ignorerer ham og kaller ham umulig, der hun fortsetter å planlegge bryllupet. Hun begynner å antyde at hun kan spre sexbildene hun tok av Arnfinn, dersom han ikke vil være med videre. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer